la fille au masque
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Drago Malefoy est devenu mangemort contre son gré, lors de son procès il nous raconte son histoire, notamment l'aide précieuse d'une jeune fille masquée pour qui il ressent des sentiments.


La fille au masque.

Aujourd'hui débute mon procès en tant que mangemort. Ils veulent à tout prix m'envoyer à Azkaban et ils ne veulent même pas écouter quand je leur dit que je suis innocent, bon d'accord j'ai la marque des ténèbres sur le bras mais ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire! J'entre dans la salle du tribunal menotté et encadré par deux aurors, la foule me fixe, elle est hostile. Beaucoup de monde s'est déplacé pour assister à mon procès, je devrais peut-être être flatté car aucun procès n'a fait salle pleine comme c'est le cas ici mais je ne le suis pas, les gens sont là pour les commérages et à cause de mon nom.

Arrivé au centre de la salle je vois que Potter et ses deux amis sont présent, ils doivent se réjouir de me voir là. Potter doit dire à qui veut l'entendre qu'il le savait, qu'il avait toujours dit que ce fils de mangemort le deviendrait à son tour un jour et les deux autres ne font certainement qu'acquiescer à ce que dit le sauveur du monde sorcier. J'imagine très bien Weasley jubiler de me voir dans ma déchéance, avec des loques à la place de mes vêtements haute-couture de d'habitude, sans ma baguette et attaché, il doit se dire que je l'ai bien mérité, c'est un peu sa vengeance pour toutes ces années où je l'ai insulté pour sa pauvreté. Les aurors m'entraînent vers un siège et le juge s'adresse à la salle :

- Aujourd'hui commence le procès du mangemort Drago Malefoy. Il clame son innocence depuis son arrestation, nous avons donc décidé que durant son procès l'accusé aurait le droit de s'expliquer puis demain pour la première fois lors d'un procès contre un mangemort nous écouterons un témoin qui défendra l'accusé.

Un murmure de protestation parcouru la salle à cette annonce. Pour faire taire la salle le juge tape de son marteau, le silence revient, il reprend donc la parole.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous pouvez maintenant vous exprimer.

- Je vous prierez d'être patient et d'écouter mon récit en entier avant de me poser des questions, cela sera plus facile. Mon histoire commence le soir d'halloween, lors du bal masqué organisé à Poudlard. Je suis arrivé avec ma cavalière, Pansy Parkinson, et nous avons commencé à danser. Après quelques danses nous nous sommes arrêté et nous avons rejoint nos amis à une table. Pendant la discussion je regardais la piste de danse et c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Elle était très jolie dans sa robe noire, son masque m'empêchait de savoir qui elle était alors je l'ai observé pour essayer de deviner. Ni arrivant pas je décidais de m'approcher et à la fin d'une chanson je lui proposais une danse qu'elle accepta. Nous avons commencé par danser en silence, le temps de plusieurs chansons nous n'avons pas échangé une seule parole, puis à la fin d'un morceau je lui proposais de boire un verre avec moi. Nous nous sommes donc dirigé vers le bar pour prendre nos consommations puis nous nous sommes installé dans un coin tranquille pour discuter en paix sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Elle savait qui j'étais mais à aucun moment elle ne me dit son nom ni sa maison, elle voulait en quelque sorte rester anonyme, elle garda donc son masque durant toutes nos rencontres et me demanda de l'appeler Rose. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de discuter une grande partie de la nuit et de nous rendre compte que l'on s'entendait bien. Nous avions quelques points communs mais surtout elle avait beaucoup de culture ce qui nous permettait de discuter de choses diverses. C'est surtout cela qui m'a plu chez elle, elle n'était pas comme toute les autres filles que je connaissais, elle n'était pas superficielle, elle n'était pas une fille sans cervelle qui ricane pour un rien, je pense même qu'avec moi elle était elle-même même si elle ne m'a jamais révélé sa véritable identité.

A la fin de la soirée nous avons décidé de nous revoir, je lui ai donc dit où se trouvait ma chambre de préfet pour que nous puissions nous y retrouver. Progressivement la durée entre chacune de nos visites diminua jusqu'à ce que l'on se voit tous les jours, puis nos soirées se terminaient de plus en plus tard. Je me sentais bien avec elle et l'inverse marchait également, au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle et je commençais à me confier.

Je lui racontais mon enfance et elle la sienne, elle était née dans une famille de moldus et je lui posais plein de questions sur ce monde qui me paraissait si étrange puisque je n'avais pas le droit de le fréquenter et elle me demandait comment était la vie d'aristocrate, elle aimait que je lui parle de mes ancêtres. Nous parlions également de nos projets pour l'avenir, elle future médicomage et moi très certainement homme d'affaire puisque je reprendrais les affaires familiales ou bien sinon pourquoi pas chercheur en potion. Nous parlions de nos études même si elle était très discrète sur ce sujet de peur que je ne découvre qui elle était, nous parlions de nos amis, bien sûr elle ne me donna jamais leurs noms mais je savais qu'ils avaient une très grande importance dans sa vie.

Au début, juste après le bal, quand je parcourrais les couloirs je cherchais la fille au masque. J'essayais de la retrouver, je scrutais chaque visage mais à aucun moment je n'ai trouvé qui elle était réellement. Toutes les filles que je croisais ne me paraissaient pas assez bien pour être elle. Au début, je voulais absolument savoir qui elle était mais elle refusait de me répondre et au fil du temps je n'ai plus cherché à savoir, peu m'importais qui se cachait sous ce masque, je connaissais sa vraie personnalité et cela me suffisais. Chose assez drôle en y repensant: avec moi elle portait toujours un masque et moi avec elle je perdais mon masque de froideur, je redevenais moi-même, j'arrêtais de jouer un rôle.

Un matin de novembre j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, je ne savais pas quoi en penser, je n'osais pas me confier à mes amis, après tout un Malefoy n'a pas de faiblesse, il sait ce qu'il veut et n'a pas besoin de l'avis des autres, il ne se fit qu'à son propre jugement voilà ce que mon père m'avait toujours dit. Le soir quand j'ai vu Rose je ne savais pas encore si j'allais lui en parler mais une fois enlacés, couchés l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit je le lui ai dit.

- Que lui avez-vous dit monsieur Malefoy? Et cette jeune fille et vous aviez une relation plus qu'amicale c'est cela? demande le juge pour avoir plus de précision.

- Oui Rose et moi étions amants, cela c'est fait progressivement, c'est venu naturellement et je dois dire que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais heureux et en couple. Donc je disais que je lui avais confié le contenu de la lettre de mon père. Il m'informait que durant les vacances de noël je serais initié pour devenir mangemort et que je ferais la fierté de ma famille et tout un tas de conneries dans le même genre.

A cette révélation elle n'a pas pris la fuite, elle m'a simplement regardé droit dans les yeux en me demandant si je voulais réellement devenir mangemort. A vrai dire j'ai été très étonné de sa question car pour moi les choses étaient claires depuis longtemps et je pensais qu'étant mon amie elle l'aurait su puisqu'elle savait comment j' étais au font de moi, elle connaissait une partie de moi que personne n'avait jamais vu avant elle. Je lui ai donc appris que je ne voulais absolument pas suivre les traces de mon père et devenir un mangemort ne me semblais pas être un bon choix de carrière.

Malgré tout ce que je faisais croire je n'avais rien contre les personnes qui n'étaient pas des sang-purs ni contre les enfants né-moldus. Mon père m'a toujours appris à les mépriser mais au font de moi même si je ne le disais pas à mon père, je ne voyais pas la différence entre eux et moi, pour moi nous étions tous pareils. Elle m'a alors demandé pourquoi je n'intégrais pas l'ordre du phénix, je crois qu'elle fut choquée par ma réponse. Je lui dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec Potter et sa clic, que si je me joignais à eux ils ne feraient que me mépriser, je pensais que l'entente entre nous était impossible. Mais surtout même si je n'adhérais pas aux idées du Lord noir je ne me voyais pas affronter mon père et d'autres membres de ma famille car malgré ce qu'ils ont fait ils sont et resteront ma famille et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas un modèle de famille mais nous sommes quand même attachés les uns aux autres, malgré les apparence et ce que pense les autres, après tout ils n'ont pas toujours été des monstres.

Après cela nous n'en avons plus parlé. Le sujet est revenu sur le tapis quelques jours plus tard. En effet Rose m'appris qu'elle avait une idée, mais cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi. Avant même de m'en parler elle me demanda de ne pas répondre tout de suite mais d'y réfléchir plusieurs jours pour être sûr de ma réponse. Et là elle me demanda de devenir espion. Elle savait que je détestais les massacres que Voldemort ordonnait et auxquels mon père participait avec plaisir, elle me proposait d'éviter des assassinats. Elle m'exposa ensuite son plan. Je devais juste aller aux réunions de mangemorts et après je devais la rejoindre dans notre chambre et lui faire quelques confidences sur l'oreiller qu'elle pourrait ensuite répéter à des personnes qui pourraient intervenir. En faisant cela elle me protégeait : en effet si Voldemort avait des soupçons et qu'il me posait des questions je pourrais lui dire sans mentir que je n'étais pas un espion au service de l'ordre du phénix puisqu'elle m'avait assuré qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. Le Seigneur des ténèbres savait quand on lui mentait hors si j'étais persuadé que je disais la vérité alors il ne pourrait pas me démasquer.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez été un espion ? demande le juge surpris.

- Oui, nous avons suivit son plan. Lors des fêtes de noël je reçu la marque des ténèbres et grâce à la dévotion de mon père le Lord me fit confiance dès le début. Face à lui je me montrais le parfait petit soldat que mon père avait éduqué. Je méprisais les moldus et les "races inférieures". Heureusement pour moi Voldemort me trouvait trop jeune pour participer aux attaques des mangemorts mais il disait que pour bien me préparer je devais assister aux réunions, pour cela je devais trouver un moyen de sortir de Poudlard sans être vu.

Je réfléchissais donc à un moyen et c'est là que je me suis souvenu de l'armoire à disparaître de chez Barjow et Burk, il y avait la même dans la salle sur demande du 7eme étage de Poudlard. De retour au château je fis des tests et une fois qu'ils furent concluant je pouvais passer dans l'armoire et je me retrouvais dans l'allée des embrumes où je pouvais transplaner et rejoindre le Lord noir. Bien sûr j'avais prévenu Rose de mon entreprise et de ses résultats. Malgré la marque elle continuait à me faire confiance, elle venait toujours aux rendez-vous et quand j'étais anxieux elle me rassurait.

Quand ma marque me faisait mal je filais vers l'armoire à disparaître puis je transplanais, j'assistais aux réunions puis je repartais au château retrouver Rose dans ma chambre. Je lui donnais les lieux des attaques, les horaires, parfois même le nombre de mangemorts présents. A chaque fois que je lui donnais un horaire nous prenions bien soin de rajouter environs 5 minutes, comme cela les mangemorts pouvaient croire que quelqu'un avait prévenu les aurors, je n'étais donc pas soupçonné d'être un traître. Avec cette marge les mangemorts avaient le temps de venir et de commencer mais les aurors arrivaient rapidement et protégeaient les victimes. Tout se passa bien jusqu'en février.

Voldemort avait des soupçons, il était sûr qu'il y avait un espion dans ses rangs car toutes ses entreprises étaient contrées mais il ne savait pas qui. Il interrogea tous ses mangemorts moi y compris, mes questions portaient surtout sur un quelconque lien entre Dumbledore et moi mais bien sûr je ne parlais jamais au directeur de l'école. Il ne me démasqua pas mais il trouva un autre espion : Sévérus Rogue, mon parrain. Pour se venger Voldemort l'a torturé puis l'a tué mais Sévérus a su garder ses secrets jusqu'au bout, jamais il ne confirma qu'il était espion à la solde de l'ordre du phénix.

Ce soir là quand je suis retourné au château j'étais dévasté. Mon parrain avait toujours été un homme bon, je l'aimais plus que mon père et il était mort. Rose essaya de me réconforter, elle m'écouta parler de mon parrain une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle me dit que Sévérus savait les risques qu'il courait mais qu'il voulait que ce tyran de Voldemort périsse, il faisait cela pour la liberté, il s'était en quelque sorte sacrifié pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

En réfléchissant plus tard je me suis rendu compte que Sévérus n'était pas présent à toutes les réunions et là une question m'a traversé l'esprit car j'étais certain que Voldemort le savait : je me suis demandé s'il avait tué Sévérus parce qu'il le soupçonnait depuis longtemps ou s'il avait fait cela pour donner un exemple sachant que j'étais le véritable espion et que la mort de mon parrain m'affecterait. A partir de ce moment là je suis en quelque sorte devenu parano. D'une certaine façon je n'avais pas tort : quelques jours plus tard lors d'une réunion il me fit savoir qu'il pensait que j'étais assez mûr pour participer aux combats. Je continuais à donner les informations à Rose mais nous faisions encore plus attention.

- Vous venez d'avouer avoir participé à des assassinats et cela ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ? me question le juge avec un mépris évident.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'ai dit que j'étais présent mais je ne tuais personne. Quand je lançais des sorts c'était de la défense et j'endormais ou paralysais mes adversaires. Quand l'ordre arrivait je me cachais puis je transplanais. Cela ne marcha qu'un temps, début mars le Seigneur des Ténèbres me reposa des questions. Il du sentir que je lui mentais et j'eus le droit à une punition : Mc Near m'a fouetté jusqu'à se que je m'évanouisse de douleur. Quand je repris connaissance le lord me convoqua. Il me dit qu'il avait été clément avec moi que cela n'était qu'un avertissement pour que je ne recommence pas. Que s'il m'arrivait de vouloir à nouveau le trahir je le paierais de ma vie comme ce traître de Rogue. Après cela il me laissa retourner au château où Rose vint me soigner. Je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé et nous avons décidé de cesser nos activités pour un petit moment, le temps qu'il m'oublie un peu.

Je ratais les deux réunions suivantes et quand j'y suis retourné il me demanda la raison de mes absences, je lui répondit que mes blessures s'étaient infectées. Quand je retrouvais Rose elle ne voulait pas que je lui donne d'information pour éviter les représailles, je lui donnais quand même le lieu de l'attaque, des aurors furent posté et certains mangemorts arrêtés. Puis à chaque fois je donnais seulement un détail soit la date soit le lieu soit l'heure. Les aurors mettaient plus de temps à intervenir mais ils étaient toujours aussi efficace. Rose et moi passions énormément de temps ensemble, j'aurais d'ailleurs voulu que nous soyons ensemble dans la journée mais cela était malheureusement impossible.

Un soir de juin, le Lord nous convoqua, il nous parla d'une grande attaque qui aurait bientôt lieu mais il ne nous dit rien de plus, ni la date ni le lieu pour que les informations ne filtrent pas. En rentrant je prévins Rose. Nous décidâmes de prévenir le même membre de l'ordre que d'habitude pour les prévenir que quelque chose se préparait mais que nous n'en savions pas plus, ils devaient être prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Quand le Lord me demanda de le rejoindre à l'aide de ma marque je prévint Rose pour qu'elle en informe les autres.

- Comment avez vous pu la prévenir si vous ne connaissiez pas son identité ?

- Nous avions mis au point un système. Si je devais lui annoncer quelque chose d'important je devais aller retrouver Mimi Geignarde dans ses toilettes et lui donner le message pour qu'elle le transmette à Rose dont elle connaissait la véritable identité. C'est ce que je fis ce jour là. Quand tous les mangemorts furent présent, Voldemort nous indiqua notre destination : Poudlard. Il avait décidé de tuer Harry Potter et d'être enfin débarrassé. Dès qu'il nous dit cela je pensais directement à tous les élèves de l'école qui allaient être tués. Dès que je fut seul un instant j'envoyais un patronus à Dumbledore pour le prévenir.

Arrivé dans Poudlard je me retournais contre les autres mangemorts pour défendre mes camarades de classe. Les seuls contre qui je ne pouvais rien faire c'était les membres de ma famille. Tout se passa plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce que les partisans de Voldemort se rendent compte que je m'étais retourné contre eux. L'un d'eux essaya de me tuer et quand il perdit son masque je me rendis compte avec effroi que c'était mon père. Il me regardait avec dégoût, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je me battais contre eux au lieu de les aider.

Au moment où il allait me lancer le sort avada kedavra Hermione Granger le tua avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Après cela nous avons continué à nous battre et Potter a tué Voldemort et les mangemorts ont soit été tué soit été arrêté. Quand un auror est venu pour m'arrêter je me suis laissé faire sans résister. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais été : pourvu que Rose soit encore vivante ! Ne connaissant qu'un pseudo d'elle je ne saurais certainement jamais si elle a survécu à cette attaque. "

J'avais fini mes explications et en repensant à Rose mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes contenues. On dit souvent qu'un Malefoy n'aime pas, qu'il ne ressent aucun sentiments mais je peux vous assurer que c'est faux. Après m'avoir écouté, le juge ne me posa aucune question, mon récit avait suffisamment de détails et il me renvoya dans ma cellule accompagné par les deux aurors. Le lendemain mon fameux témoin viendrait, je ne savais pas qui cela pouvait être, enfin j'espérais voir une certaine personne mais ne voulant pas être déçu je préférais ne pas me faire d'illusion.

...

J'arrivais devant la salle du tribunal, j'inspirais un bon coup puis poussais la porte. Tous les regards étaient posé sur moi mais un seul importé, il me regardait avec une pointe de soulagement dans le regard, les gens se demandaient qui pouvait être cette fille masquée qui venait témoigner au procès d'un mangemort et surtout pour le défendre ! Je croisais les yeux du dit mangemort et m'avançais au centre de la salle.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, asseyez vous je vous prie, déclare le juge.

- Bonjour monsieur le juge. lui répondis-je.

- Déclinez vos nom et prénom et expliquez nous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Si vous voulez vous adresser à moi appelez moi Rose, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas connaître votre identité? Et pourquoi le choix de Rose ?

- Mon identité ne sera révélée qu'à la fin, je veux vous laissez vous demander qui je suis comme lui se le demande car en effet il ne connaît toujours pas mon vrai nom. Il me connaît seulement sous le pseudonyme de Rose, en référence à mon tatouage.

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne vous ait jamais reconnue ?

- Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison et Drago ne parlait pas aux personnes n'en faisant pas partie. Le soir du bal je m'étais lissé les cheveux et ma robe ne ressemblait pas vraiment à mon uniforme trop large et ne m'ayant jamais vu de très près il ne pouvait pas me reconnaître. Durant nos autres rencontres je continuais à me lisser les cheveux et je m'habillais de façon moldue.

- Pouvez vous nous raconter comment vous avez connu le suspect ?

- La première fois que je le vis se fut dans le poudlard express durant notre première année, mais il me connu sous le nom de Rose durant le bal d'Halloween comme il vous l'a dit hier.

- Vous étiez présente ? me demanda le juge, se demandant certainement s'il m'avait vu la veille.

- Oui, bien sur. Je peux vous assurer que tous ce qu'il a dit est exact mais il y a des détails dont il n'est pas au courant et dont je vais vous parler. Notre rencontre ne fut pas un hasard. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que je cherchais à l'aborder. En effet Dumbledore m'avait confier pour mission de me rapprocher de Drago Malefoy pour essayer de le faire rentrer dans l'ordre du phénix.

- Faites vous parti de l'ordre mademoiselle?

- Oui, les adultes me trouvaient trop jeune pour participer aux affrontements mais Dumbledore me faisait assez confiance pour me confier cette mission. Au début je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder puis le bal masqué fut annoncé, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. S'il ne m'avait pas abordé le premier je serais allé le voir. J'avoue qu'au début je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'approcher sachant comment il était quand j'avais ma véritable apparence. Mais après cette première soirée j'ai été vraiment surprise, nous n'étions pas encore proche mais il me montrait une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'étais pas ce petit salopard d'aristocrate prétention et imbu de lui-même que je croyais. En fait il est intelligent, distingué, il peut se révéler drôle car il ne manque pas d'humour et plus tard j'ai rencontré un Drago doux et attentionné.

- D'après ce que nous a dit l'accusé sur votre relation j'en ai déduit que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre? Ou alors vous jouiez la comédie?

- J'ai toujours été sincère avec lui, tous ce que je lui ai dit été la vérité. Je suis tout simplement tombée amoureuse de lui. Notre relation c'est installée progressivement, je dois dire que comme lui j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec lui mais cela n'était évidement pas possible.

- Pouvez vous nous dire ce que vous avez ressenti quand il vous a dit qu'il allait devenir mangemort ?

- Tout d'abord j'ai été surprise qu'il se confie à moi mais cela me touchais de savoir qu'il avait assez confiance pour me le dire car après tout il ne savait pas comment j'allais réagir. Quand j'ai vu que le fait de devenir mangemort le dégoûté je voulais à tout prix trouver une solution, je ne pouvais pas le laisser suivre les traces de son père. Je lui ai donc proposé de rejoindre l'ordre, ce qu'il a refusé, cela m'a blessé car il ne voulait pas à cause des membres de l'ordre mais d'un autre côté je le comprenais : moi même je ne pourrais pas me retourner contre ma famille. En cela je le trouve très courageux d'être devenu espion, il courait un réel danger si quelqu'un s'en apercevait. Plus tard j'ai demandé conseil à Dumbledore qui me proposa le plan que nous avons adopté.

- Après son initiation a-t-il changé de comportement?

- Non, il était toujours le même, il n'est pas devenu distant, méchant, froid ou quoi que ce soit. Il est resté le même et moi je n'ai pas changé de comportement à son égard. Je me suis même posé la question : et s'il était devenu mangemort de son plein gré et qu'il avait participé à tout cela avec joie, serais-je restée avec lui ? Je crois que la réponse est oui, déjà à l'époque j'étais trop amoureuse pour faire marche arrière. Cela peut vous paraître horrible mais l'amour ne se commande pas, en ce sens je comprends les femmes de mangemorts qui n'ont pas pu les quitter et qui les ont même dans certain cas protégé ou rejoint. En tant qu'espion Drago nous a donné beaucoup d'informations très importantes, nous permettant d'éviter des massacres, j'ai tout écrit dans ce petit livre que vous pouvez examiner. J'ai écrit toutes les dates, les lieux, le nombre approximatif de personnes présentes qui auraient pu mourir, le nombre de morts, de blessés et de mangemorts arrêté, j'étais sûre que cela pourrait être utile à un moment ou à un autre.

Le juge prend le livre et le feuillette, il a l'air impressionné par le nombre de pages et d'informations. Il donne le carnet à un auror qui l'étudiera plus en profondeur et qui vérifiera les éléments plus tard.

- Quand Sévérus Rogue est mort j'étais très inquiète pour Drago, après tout Voldemort aurait pu le démasquer. J'ai honte de le dire surtout que c'est triste mais d'une certaine façon j'ai été soulagée que se soit Rogue et non Drago qui soit découvert. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Drago. Le jour où il est revenu le dos lacéré de coups de fouet et couvert de sang j'ai tout de suite voulu qu'il arrête. Je ne voulais plus qu'il risque sa vie même pour en sauver des centaines d'autres. Il a pris sa décision en son âme et conscience et il est retourné auprès du Lord Noir, nous évitant encore des morts inutiles.

Le jour de l'attaque de Poudlard, quand Drago est parti rejoindre Voldemort, Mimi Geignarde est venue me voir dans mon dortoir. Quelques jours plus tôt Drago m'avait prévenu qu'une grosse attaque se préparait, j'en avais informé Dumbledore, il pensait à deux lieux: Poudlard ou le Ministère. Ce jour là je me dépêchais d'aller le prévenir, j'étais encore dans son bureau quand le patronus de Drago arriva. Dumbledore prévint tous les membres de l'ordre et des aurors, et moi je partie réveiller mes camarades de dortoir pour qu'ils se préparent à l'affrontement.

- Avez-vous participé à cette bataille mademoiselle?

- Bien sûr. Quand les mangemorts sont arrivés j'étais en train d'emmener les premiers et deuxièmes années dans un lieu sur. Les mangemorts m'ont interrompu, je me suis battue pour protéger les jeunes qui étaient avec moi. J'ai même sauvé la mise à quelques personnes de l'ordre en neutralisant leurs adversaires.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter mademoiselle?

La fille au masque fit signe que non et le juge continua.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez nous décliner votre identité, l'impatience me ronge.

Je plantais mon regard dans les yeux couleur orage de l'homme que j'aime, il était impatient de savoir qui j'étais. Je pris le masque dans ma main et je le retirais. Il y eu un hoquet de surprise dans la salle mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, je voulais connaître sa réaction, lui seul importait. Le juge me sortit de ma rêverie en me redemandant mon nom.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, monsieur le juge.

- La jeune fille qui a tué le père de l'accusé?

- Oui c'est exact. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Je suis désolée Drago, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, que tu comprendras mon geste.

Je vis dans son regard de la surprise comme si cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. La séance fut reportée au lendemain, le temps que le jury rende son verdict et je vis mon ange blond repartir en cellule en attente du résultat.

...

Je tourne en rond dans ma petite chambre depuis un bon moment déjà. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la femme que j'aime soit Hermione Granger, cette fille que j'ai insulté pendant toute ma scolarité, l'amie de Potter. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me pardonner si facilement tout ce que je lui ai fait. Et d'un autre côté je lui en veux de m'avoir manipulé, de s'être rapproché de moi uniquement suite à un ordre, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle était sincère. Elle a affirmé que oui mais j'ai quand même des doutes, si je suis libéré il faut qu'on discute.

...

Les aurors sont venu me chercher et m'ont installé dans le boxe des accusés. Le juge entre, il s'assoit puis c'est le tour du jury. Je vois Hermione parmis le public, contrairement au premier jour de mon audience elle ne s'est pas assise à côté de ses amis, elle ne leur avait certainement rien dit et maintenant elle n'ose pas affronter leurs commentaires et remarques désobligeantes.

- Messieurs les jurés quel est votre verdict? demande le juge.

Un des jurés se lève et déclare.

- Nous avons pris en compte que l'accusé n'a pas participé aux activités de mangemort et que de plus il a sauvé beaucoup de personne grâce à son statut d'espion, pour cela nous le déclarons non coupable.

Le juge tape de son marteau pour annoncé que la séance est levée, la salle devient bruyante à cause des commentaires des spectateurs. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis libre. Les aurors me retirent les menottes et la salle se vide peut à peu. Je laisse les gens sortir et m'approche d'Hermione. Elle se jette à mon cou en sanglotant. Je la sers dans mes bras puis une fois calmée elle me dit:

- Je suis tellement soulagée. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit qui j'étais, j'en avais très envie mais je ne pouvais le faire et je suis aussi désolée d'avoir tué ton père.

- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tué celui qui avait l'intention de me tuer, je te suis même reconnaissant pour cela. Ce que je n'arrive pas à digérer c'est le fait que tu te sois rapprochée de moi uniquement parce que Dumbledore te l'avait demandé.

- S'il ne m'avait rien demandé tu crois vraiment que je me serais risquée à venir vers toi ? Tu m'aurais envoyée bouler et de plus j'avais un ressentiment à ton égard, après tout tu m'as toujours insulté et de plus nous étions ennemis. Et si je n'étais pas venue, que serais-tu devenu? Aurais tu oser ne pas entrer dans le camp de Voldemort? Serais-tu devenu espion? Aurais-tu sauvé des gens ? Je vais te répondre franchement, d'après moi tu n'aurais rien fait pour sauver des innocents, tu aurais suivit les ordres comme ton père. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais sache que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, je n'aurais pas fait l'amour avec toi si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de toi, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui couche pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

- Je sais et je comprends mieux maintenant, je ne doute plus de toi. je passe ma main sous son menton que je relève pour que nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Et maintenant? Que devenons nous? lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi ne pas reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêté? Qu'en penses tu si nous formons un couple officiel cette fois-ci? Si nous arrêtons de nous cacher derrière des masques et que nous sommes seulement nous même?

- Je n'ai jamais porté de masque moi, lui dis-je avec amusement.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, je me rends compte de plusieurs choses: je ne lui en veux plus, je suis vraiment fou amoureux d'elle et je veux vraiment construire quelque chose avec elle.

- Que dirais tu si un ex-mangemort, ex-serpentard et futur chercheur en potion demandait à une ex-membre de l'ordre du phénix, ex-gryffondor et future médicomage de devenir sa femme?

- Je dirais que je suis tout à fait d'accord mais est-ce une demande en mariage?

- Pourquoi pas juste après la fin de nos études? Le temps de mieux apprendre à nous connaître et aussi que tes amis te pardonnent.

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils m'en veulent? me demande-t-elle étonnée.

- Le premier jour de mon procès vous étiez assis ensemble mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Il va leur falloir un peu de temps pour t'accepter mais de toute façon ils n'ont pas le choix.

Nous nous embrassons puis nous sortons du tribunal main dans la main.

5 ans plus tard :

- Vas-y Hermione lance le bouquet, je veux être la prochaine à me marier, crie Ginny sous le regard attendri d'Harry.

Hermione lance le bouquet qui atterri dans les bras de Lavande qui a plutôt l'air surpris, de loin Ron la regarde puis il va narguer sa petite sœur:

- Au prochain mariage tu auras seulement le droit d'être une demoiselle d'honneur Ginny.

- C'est pas juste, boude cette dernière qui part rejoindre son amoureux pour être réconfortée.

Ron va enlacer sa future femme qui a l'air radieuse d'apprendre que prochainement elle aura la bague au doigt. Les mariés quant à eux venaient juste de s'éclipser, personne ne fit de commentaire et chacun fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Dans un coin tranquille du manoir Malefoy ils s'embrassaient passionnément en mettent tout l'amour qu'ils portent à l'autre dans ce baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent faute d'oxygène, Hermione pris la main de son tout nouvel époux et la posa sur son ventre.

- Drago, que penserais-tu de devenir papa ?

L'interpellé fit les yeux ronds puis avec un sourire il embrassa sa femme et future mère de leur enfant.

- Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que maintenant ma puce. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

FIN.


End file.
